I Will Keep You Safe
by ThisCity16
Summary: A short little songfic to 'Safe' by Westlife. Chalek! T cause I'm paranoid.
1. I Will Keep You Safe

Song: Safe (I Will Keep You Safe)

Artist: Westlife

**This is my first songfic, I just feel like this song is perfect for Chloe and Alek. I am definitely all for Alek, #TeamChalek! Please review if you get the chance, just saying if you thought this was a good fit! Thanks so much!**

**~Samm(:**

_Hard to find a way to get through  
>It's a tragedy<br>Pulling at me like the stars do  
>You're like gravity<br>Even if the wind blows  
>It makes it hard to believe<br>_

'My name is Alek Petrov, and I'm undeniably in love with Chloe King'. Admitting it to myself didn't make it any easier to handle like I thought it would. I remained perched on Chloe's roof watching out for danger and listening to her steady, sleeping heartbeat underneath me. Suddenly, I just couldn't take it anymore. The want I felt for Chloe was almost unbearable, and I just needed her to know.

_How ya gonna love  
>How ya gonna feel<br>How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
>And If you lost your way<br>I will keep you safe  
>We'll open up all the world inside<br>I see it come alive tonight  
>I will keep you safe<br>_

I slipped down and knocked on her window. I saw her sleeping form stir in her bed, but not awaken. I tapped slightly louder, and got a response. She sat up quickly, looking around in a panic. I tapped again so she could see where I was. Once she recognized me I heard her heartbeat slow down, and her expression of panic turned into one of annoyance. She reluctantly dragged herself out of the covers and came to open the window.

"What, Alek?" She hissed. I smirked.

"Feisty tonight, are we?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, stalking back to her bed. I found that as an invitation to slip in. Taking a few steps forward, I launched myself onto her bed resulting in a look of pure disgust from her.

"Alek, you'll wake my mom!" She warned. I put my hands up to say 'Guilty!'.

"What could you possibly want at," she hesitated to look at the digital clock on her bedside table, "3:24 in the morning?"

"Well," I began, "I wanted to tell you something!"

"Something that _couldn't_ wait until the morning?" she snarled.

"Yes."

_Doesn't even matter to you  
>To see what I can see<br>I'm crawling on the floor to reach you  
>I'm a wreck you see<br>When you're far from home now  
>Makes it hard to believe<br>_

"Chloe, it's something I need to say now. I can't keep putting it off," I said with all seriousness. She sensed my tone, and her irritated expression turned to one of compassion.

"What is it?" Chloe whispered timidly, her beautiful green eyes glimmering with curiosity.

_So how ya gonna love  
>How ya gonna feel<br>How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
>If you've lost your way<br>I will keep you safe  
>Well open up all your world inside<br>Til you come alive tonight  
>I will keep you safe<em>

_We all fall down  
>We all feel down<br>Cus rainy days and summer highs  
>The more we pray the more we feel alive<em>

I totally chickened out. I can't say 'I love you, Chloe King.' I can't do it.

"I just want you to know that I will _always _be here for you. And I want you to know this, and you better remember it: I don't just watch out for you because I have to, I do it because I _want to._ I care about you a lot, King," I smirked to try and lighten the mood.

She looked at me and her confused expression twisted into a smile.

"Alek," she said, and I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh no, Chloe, don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry," I floundered. I kept on going before she interrupted me.

"Alek, thank you," she whispered. I stood up with a huge smile on my face and padded quietly back toward the window.

"Goodnight, King," I murmured before hopping back up onto the roof.

Very, very faintly I heard her soft voice grumble, "Love you, Petrov."


	2. Opinions Are Everything Sometimes

Guys, this isn't a chapter… But don't kill me, please read it quick!

If you read the first chapter and you want me to continue this at all, could you please please please write a review saying you want me to keep writing on this! And can you leave some small plot details if there's something you want to happen, because I have ideas but after all, I do write for you guys! Even if it's just a general idea, or it should happen later, please tell me what you want to happen and I'll make it work if it's good!

Thanks soooo much in advance! If you want me to continue, I'll try to update at least every other day!

-Samm(:


End file.
